


Swapfell Fontcest

by ElectraAthene



Category: Undertale
Genre: Action, Kink, M/M, Papyrus - Freeform, Petplay, Sans - Freeform, Sex, Sf!papyrus - Freeform, Sf!sans - Freeform, Swapfell, Underfell i guess, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAthene/pseuds/ElectraAthene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, I tried... My writing is still a little rusty since it's been months aside for freshhoney I wrote.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"M-my lord! Please!" Papyrus sobbed as the basement door slammed shut. He trembled and whimpered. He ran towards the door and clawed at it. "Lord! Please I'm scared of the dark!" He cried. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. He slid down to his knees and listened to the dripping water. It was so peaceful down here... He didn't like it. He laid on the ground and curled up for his own warmth. He waited. And waited. Nothing. It was so cold... He snuggled into his long trench coat and rested his face in its fluff and played with his large zipper. He closed his eyes and dozed off after sliding his arms in his long-sleeved shirt to his himself.

He felt a sharp pain dig in his back. His eyes snapped open and he let out a cry of surprise and agony. "Get up." He heard. He looked up and saw his brothers scarred face and smiled as he let his arms go back through their sleeves and stood once the heel of his brothers shoe left his back. He smiled at his brother.

"Thank you m'lord! I was so worried you were going to leave me in here!" He beamed.

"I could've done that. Though right now I have a little problem." Sans replied as he shoved his brother towards the door.

"Wh-what's that m'lord?" Papyrus asked as he was dragged upstairs.

"You see..." Sans started off as he kicked his brother down on the bed. Papyrus let out a yelp as he fell back in the soft mattress. His brother never let him on it before... He looked up at him, confused. He blushed when his brother got over him and leaned down to the side of his skull and whispered, "I'm in heat."


	2. IMPORTANT

You all are really supportive and wanted me to continue this but I have decided to drop this story and make a new one. This story is also about Swapfell but it has plot and as such. I hope you guy's aren't too upset. This story will be striped of its title, tags and as such and be replaced with new story.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I tried... My writing is still a little rusty since it's been months aside for freshhoney I wrote.


End file.
